Fall of the Slender man
by Arokhsteel
Summary: The Slender Man. A name that strikes fear in the hearts and minds of people all around the world. However there is one. One who does not fear this mythical creature. Watch the fall of the Slender man. Watch as he hunts a prey turned predator. M-rating for safety.


**AN: I own only my OC.**

Omega

The Slender man.

A name that strikes fear and despair in the hearts of the young and elderly alike. He was a ghost amongst the trees he called home. He quite enjoyed the fear and respect he received from the humans, not that it would matter if they didn't he'd kill and eat them regardless. Still it was… satisfying to see the terror on his victims faces as they gazed upon his own featureless one, he also found stalking them fun. However it got boring after a few years, that is of course until he stalked that one human.

Jeff the killer he was called.

Among the humans he had stalked and eaten Jeff was without a doubt the strangest of them all, his stark white face and disturbing smile were some of his more… unique features, then there was the fact that Jeff didn't seem to be effected by the Slender man's presence. Jeff was interesting. It was one of the reasons that slender hadn't killed and eaten him like the rest. Well that and he was sure the human wouldn't agree with his stomach.

So Jeff would visit the forest and slender, normally he would just come to rant to the dimensional being. Slender allowed it because it broke through the boring routine he followed. He still enjoyed hunting humans, but it did get a bit dull.

This was where slender now stood, standing silently as Jeff paced across the dark forest floor, rambling on about things slender didn't care to note. Then he felt something, a presence in the forest, new prey. Slender might have smiled if he had a mouth to smile with; he was just getting bored with the killers ramblings.

"Are you even listening to me Slendy?" Jeff asked as he stopped pacing, finally taking notice that Slender's attention was elsewhere.

While he didn't care for the nickname the pale human had given him Slender simply turned to the human and pointed a long arm in the general direction he felt the presence.

The sadistic and malicious smile Jeff was known for stretched across his face. "Ooo." He said as he reached behind his back. "People to kill. Can I have this one Slendy?" When his hand came back into view it held a long gleaming kitchen knife. He giggled at the thought of taking another life as he licked the edge of the blade, drawing blood. Slender's head jerked in a gesture most would associate with scoffing before the pale giant vanished into the night. While he didn't speak vocally, Jeff understood the basic gist of the action.

'Only if you beat me to them.'

Jeff then began to jog further into the forest. The hunt was on.

Further into the forest Slender hung from a tree, suspended by his tentacles, watching the human. Slender could tell that the human was male by the stature. The figure covered by a sleeveless leather duster, cargo pants hanging from his hips, a hood obscuring his view of the man's face. The human walked in calm controlled steps, his hands in the pockets of the duster he wore. Slender tilted his head in curiosity; the human didn't even have a flashlight yet he seemed so calm and collected, and he navigated the forest as if he could see in the near pitch black.

Slender was about to move to begin stalking the human when a mad yell echoed through the air. The faceless being turned its head to see Jeff coming full tilt to the male, knife raise high above his head. The male however didn't pay the mad man any notice as he continued walking. It wasn't until Jeff was literally right behind the man did he move. In a blur of motion the man spun out of the path of the serial killers blade and in the process slammed and open palm into Jeff's back. The effect was immediate as the killer was sent tumbling having his balance forcibly taken from him. He rolled across the forest floor until he was able to stop himself by jumping to a crouch.

"Can I help you?" the male asked in a rich baritone as he stood not five feet away from his attacker. Jeff growled and stood up brandishing his knife.

"Yes!" He shouted, "You can go to sleep!"

The man tilted his head to the side.

"And if I don't want to go to sleep?" he asked, his tone even.

"Then I'll make you!" With that Jeff charged the human. The man weaved around the killer's attacks with total ease which only seemed to infuriate the serial killer. Jeff swung wildly as he tried to hit the man but it was all for naught. It was painfully obvious to Slender that the man wasn't even trying to stay ahead of Jeff, he was toying with him, plain and simple.

"This has gone on long enough." When the male spoke those words it was as if the world had frozen over. His hand shot out like a cobra and latched onto Jeff's own arm. However Jeff didn't get a chance to register this as not a second later the man's other hand slammed into the elbow of his halted limb. Jeff screamed in pain a blood and bone explode from the appendage as it bent at an unnatural angle. The man released the now useless limb as Jeff stepped backwards. The man however didn't give him a chance to escape as he thrust his arm out and it impacted right in the center of Jeff's chest.

Unfortunately for him it did not stop there. The hand continued on its path, ripping through muscle bone and organs alike until it exploded out his back. For a split second horror crossed the killers face before his black rimmed eyes dulled and his body fell limp. The man roughly pulled his arm out of the mad man's chest and examined the blood covered appendage before he shook it, attempting to rid it of some of the excess blood.

From up in the tree's Slender stood still, mildly shocked by the male's actions and how easily he dispatched Jeff. Suddenly however he stopped shaking his bloodied hand and his head turned upwards. Against his own will Slender felt every muscle in his body tenses as the human was looking right at him from his hiding spot. But then Slender noticed them. From under the man's hood Slender saw two blood red orbs staring back. The man then held out his bloodied hand. Slender would have been curious as to what he was doing if he was not so concerned about the glow that began to appear in the humans hand. Slender teleported out just in time as the orb flew out from the humans hand and slammed into the tree and exploded. The shockwave traveled throughout the forest. Slender had managed to teleport himself across the forest. He wasn't stupid, he knew something about that human was dangerously different. He needed to go into hiding.

"So you're the Slender Man?" Slender almost spun at the sound of the voice. It was impossible. He had gone from one end of the forest to the other and somehow the human found and followed him? Slender slowly turned to the human who stood not fifteen feet away. "I have to admit I'm a little disappointed." Anger and fury rushed through Slender as he heard the human's words.

**"****You would do well not to test me human."** Those were the first words he had spoken in ages, his voice was more of an echo, as if spoken from across a great distance. The man chuckled.

**"****Walk away now human."** Slender said again, hoping to intimidate the strange human, or at least stall him while he reached out to teleport to a farther location. The man placed his now spotless hand on his chin in mock contemplation for a moment before he shook his head.

"Nah." He said dismissively, "Your friend got me really riled up, and well he didn't last all that long. So let us hope you last a bit longer against me." The man held his arms parallel to the ground fingers spread. Just as Slender was about to teleport away from the human the sensation left him as a deep red dome of light sprung up around them.

"That should dissuade any attempts to escape on your part. Now," he threw his head back and his hood with it, giving sight to his short black hair. When he faced the large being again he had his red eyes fixated on him, fanged teeth bared. "let's get wild!"

Slender never had a chance to react, one second the strange man was standing fifteen feet away, the next he was eye level with the pale giant and his fist was moving at a dangerous speed that the dimensional being couldn't hope to match. As a result the fist impacted the faceless being with the force of a freight train. The effect was immediate as the giant sailed through the air until he was halted by his impact on a tree which creaked on the impact. Not a second after Slender felt his attackers foot slam into the side of his head launching him again, only this time his impact was interrupted by his attackers uppercut launching him again into the air.

**"****Crimson spears."** Slender almost didn't recognize the voice as his attackers when he spoke, his voice now carrying an untold measure of power. Not two seconds later Slender felt three objects pierce his torso. Slender could only let out a screech as he sailed through the air. This however was cut off by the man appearing right above him right hand held out, glowing ball of energy shining malevolently in his hand.

**"****Bloodluster Cannon." **The ball flattened into a disc and suddenly shot forward, slamming into the pale man. The attack violently pushed him downward, attempting to burn away his form. He slammed into the ground the beam exploding as it halted. The man hovered in air as he hovered in the air, looking down at the impact zone as it was hidden by the dust the explosion had kicked up.

**"****Who do you think you are?" **Slender snarled from inside the cloud. **"Who are you to be so arrogant to think that you could defeat me?!"**

The man smirked as he pulled his hand back to his side and set himself in a standing position as he floated. "I have many names. But you, Slendy, may call me Omega."

A vicious growl emanated from the cloud. **"Arrogant human! I was a warrior before the very thought of your kind was conceived! I have the authority of eons! "** Stark white tendrils peaked out of the cloud twitching angrily.

Omega snorted, "There you go again." He said in a condescending tone.

**"****What?!"** Slender snarled.

Omega's smirk grew wider, "You keep assuming that I'm human."

**"****If you're not human than what are you!?"**

Omega waved his hand dismissively. "What I am is of little consequence. You will be dead soon."

**"****I suppose you are correct, in a matter of time it will not matter. But it will not be I who falls, it will be you Omega!" ** A heavy gust burst forward from the center of the cloud pushing it away, giving sight to the Slender man, his form no longer what it had been. The suit he had created was no more as he stood from his average of seven feet to a towering eleven feet. His body uncovered by any form of clothing, muscle stood visible to all under his now transparent skin. His fingers now clawed, his previously featureless face now had a gaming hole in it, the hole took the place of what must have been the dimensional beings mouth. But what caught Omega's attention was the hundreds of white tendrils that flowed behind him.

**"****It has been a long time since I have taken my true form. You should be honored, you are one of the few to have seen it." **The transformed being said. **"NOW DIE!"** then all of the tendrils turned to face Omega and launched towards him like spears. Omega however just laughed loudly as he spread his arms out in a 'come get it' gesture.

"Rock and roll baby! Now we can have some fun!" He exclaimed as dual orbs of energy materialized in his hands.

**"****Overdrive! Barrage!"** he then began throwing his arms out at mind numbing speeds as he launched hundreds of the red orbs at the oncoming wall of tendril spears. Each orb exploded on impact but seemed to do nothing to slow the wall as they continued. Omega laughed again as he called out, **"Alpha Encampment Wall!" **A red barrier materialized in front him and halted the advancement of the tendrils. **"Omega Rush!" **He called out as he shot forward and through his barrier. He weaved through the pale appendages and as he rushed the Slender man, his fist glowing.

**"****Omega Impact!"** the fist made contact with the pale giant and a red shockwave, sending the Slender man back. Blood flew from his gaping mouth as he sailed through the air. Omega landed softly on the ground as he led out his hand once more, a pitch black orb slowly coming into existence before he spoke.

**"****Black hole cannon." **A beam extended outward and consumed the Slender man. When the energy dissipated nothing was left of the pale giant, save for the tendrils that had been cut off his body when it was destroyed. Satisfied with his work Omega pulled out a pen and note pad from his duster and crossed two names off on the first page.

_Slender man_

_Jeff the Killer_

With that he looked down at the next name on the list and smirked.

_The Rake_

"Well," he said, "Ain't no rest for the wicked." He walked forward whistling to himself as a portal opened up in front of him. Two down about a dozen to go.

* * *

**What is up guys! Sorry for the time it's taking me to update ATW. I hit a writers block like a freight train to the face.  
**

**This is my little story to try and keep some of you satisfied. The second reason for it is that I have been watching a lot of slender lets play's, and I'm a dragon ball z nerd.**

**Also this was cuz I could :D**

**Thanks for reading. (No slender men were harmed in the making of this fan-fiction. Jeff however was brutally killed and left in an unmarked grave after having his eyes gouged out, tongue cut out, and castrated.)  
**

**Alsothe time for the poll is coming to a close**

**Arokhsteel out**


End file.
